I'll Come Running
by Pinkie Polly
Summary: This is a story of a fifteen year old girl that was raised by Captain Jack Sparrow after her parents died a tragic death when she was four. NOTE: This is not Anamaria! This is a totally different Ana!
1. My Story

Hi! I'm Ana! I'm fifteen years old and I am a pirate. I work on Jack Sparrow's ship, the Black Pearl. He is like a father to me, you see, my parents died when I was just a little girl, about four years old. My parents were wonderful people! Oh no, they weren't pirates! My father was a blacksmith and my mother was a chambermaid. Not ideal jobs, but they were the nicest people in the port, from what I have been told. Jack _said _he knew them personally. And every once and a while, he tells me a different story about them, whether it was about how my dad saved old man Jenkins or how my mother cleaned the governor's house. I remember the day they died, well, not the day they died, just the day I found out they died. Once a year, they would go on a trip for a month to sell father's swords. They were stopped at Tortuga and a fight had broken out. My parents were caught in the crossfire. They were both shot and killed. Jack happened to be in the area and heard what had happened. He came to tell my family about the unfortunate fate o my parents. I had...well...have a brother too. His name is Eric. He is five years older than me. So now he is about twenty years old. When my parents died he was nine, just old enough to remember them. I remember him more than I remember my parents. They were almost always at work or on trips, so Eric and I had to take care of ourselves. He would cook and I would clean, we made a good team. Anyway, I wandered onto Jack's ship when he was in port to tell us the news, and he just didn't have the heart to throw me off. He and his crew (mostly Jack) raised me as their own and here I am. I try to be part of the crew like everybody else but Jack always favors me. He tells me to tidy up the ship and that is all I need to do. I am also the only girl and the youngest on the crew, so everyone kind of favors me. The only bad thing about being the girl and the youngest is that I never get to fight anyone (even though I am the best sword fighter on the ship besides Jack). Ok, now that I've told you all you need to know for now...let's get on with the story!


	2. Blame It on the Sun

A piece of hair fell in front of my left eye as I heard the swords clang against each other. A droplet of sweat rolled down my face and onto the ground as I swayed from side to side. I hopped onto a box on the deck and _clang! _the swords went again as I swung against Jack's sword for the second time. He quickly pushed me into a tight corner. He thrust his sword toward me, but barely missed me as I ducked. I swung my leg under his feet and he fell to the ground. I held my sword in front of his face.

I laughed. "Yes! I won! HA!" I said as I helped Jack up.

"It wasn't a fair fight!" Jack renounced.

"And why is that?"

"The sun was in my eyes!" He claimed.

I laughed again. "Yeah right! I beat you fair and square!"

"Well, I guess I can let you have your fun…even though you didn't really win."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a really sore loser?" I said sarcastically still laughing.

"Maybe once or twice…"

"Hey Jack? Do you know where Morgan is?" Morgan is my best friend. He's eighteen and he is part of the crew. His parents abandoned him when he was a baby. And somehow he ended up on Jack's ship, he never will tell me how.

For some reason Jack wasn't looking at my eyes or me at that fact. He was looking behind me.

"Uhmmm…I think I found him…" Jack said.

All of a sudden, I felt a large force push me over to the railing, pretending to push me off. I screamed. I already knew it was Morgan, so I didn't even need to turn around. Jack had a piecing look on his face. He looked like he was going to straggle Morgan. I think Jack was more scared than I was.

"You idiot! Didn't you know she doesn't like the water?" Jack yelled, bonking him in the head.

"How was I supposed to know? We have never really talked about that! Why doesn't she like water?" Morgan asked.

"You know I can hear everything you say, right? I don't like water because when I was two, I fell into the ocean when my family and I went on a boating trip. That's why."

"Oh, Ana. I'm sorry. I had no idea!" Morgan said in simpatheticaly.

"It's ok. But do you know how stupid you are?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?"

I pushed him up against the wall and pulled my sword up against his neck. "Let's just see that you don't do that again." I laughed and up my sword down. "I am now officially the best sword fighter on the ship! HA!" I looked at Jack.

Jack looked at me. "I told you. The sun was in my eyes..."


	3. No hablo ingles

As I woke up I remembered that today we will arrive in the beautiful city of Tortuguero, Costa Rica. Jack said he "needed" rum, so we are going stop there for a couple of days. I got out of bed and got dressed for the day. When I went outside Morgan was leaning up against the wall. 

"Well, you slept late." He said jokingly as I walked to the railing.

"Ha-ha-ha. It's only 8:00. When do we dock?" I asked.

"Uhmmm…I think in a few minutes. Why? Are you in a hurry or something?"

"No. I just want to get there." I looked at the beach. "Wait. I see no dock. Where is the dock? Why isn't there a dock?!?" Right then the ship jerked causing me to fall. Luckily, Morgan caught me. He led me over to the ladder where some of the crew was getting off to tie up the Pearl. He climbed down first and stepped into the water. It looked about 3 feet deep. Morgan had no problem with the height. He was almost six feet tall; I'm only 5 foot 2.

"I am NOT going down there!" I yelled from the deck.

"Don't worry Ana! I won't let you drown!" He replied.

"If I die, don't come to my funeral!" I climbed over the rail and on to the top step of the ladder. I climbed until my foot almost touched the water.

"Ok, now Ana, listen to me and do exactly as I say. Ok?"

"Ok." I said.

"Now what you're going to do is turn around on the ladder." I shook my head. "Come on! I haven't killed you yet have I?" I turned around on the step.

Everybody was off the ship by now and right behind Morgan cheering me on…well, everybody except maybe the most important. Jack. He was on the shore trying to talk to some man, but it looked like they were having a bit of trouble.

"Now, I'm going to need you to jump."

"WHAT?!? Are you kidding me?" I screamed.

"Don't worry I'm going to catch you."

I wasn't even listening to him at this point. I closed my eyes and jumped. As he said I would, I landed in his arms. "Told you." He bragged.

He carried me until we reached dry sand. After he put me down I turned around to hug him; then immediately after I slapped him on the chest.

"Hey? What was that for?" He asked confused.

"For making me do that! I felt like I was going to die!!!"

"Ana, not that big a deal. It was only 3 feet deep. You could have just stood up."

"So? I was still kinda scary…" I said walking farther up shore because the tide was coming in.

We went up near Jack to see what was going on. "Speak English!" He said slowly. He was starting to get aggravated.

"No hablo inglés. ¿Sabe usted hablar español?" The man said.

"Oh my gosh! Does anyone know what he is saying?!?" Jack yelled.

I mumbled something under my breath. Morgan heard and looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Jack said. Darn, he heard me. Now I'm going to be stuck as the translator.

"He said, 'I don't speak English. Can you speak Spanish?'" I said shyly.


End file.
